User talk:OonieCacola
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OonieCacola page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Cleanups Hey, I see you are putting pages into the cleanup section, which is fantastic. However, while you're doing that, can you at least try to touch the article up, instead of just adding categories? Thanks. Keep up the cleaning-up though! I'll just remind you again. Sorry if I sound annoying. I checked the history of a page, and all you added were two categories. Try actually fixing the page. Thanks! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 01:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Pages??? What happened to our page count? We were over 1,050, and now we're at 900ish. What happened? Deletions Hopefully, it wasn't a glitch. I'll try to access the recent deletions to check out what was deleted, unless it does not show them. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight Rises']] 01:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Biomech Wiki Since you probably haven't read my latest blog post, I am am letting you know that Biomech Wiki is ungoing massive renovation. I am looking for active people to become administration (Although I have some, but it's inactive) and to help out. If you are interested, follow the link. (P.S. Great job with all the cleanups.) [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 22:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hah! Hey buddy, take that! I have my own account now! - Cacola is NOT coming to HF... 17:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Welcome Yes, I've read the MoS. I will check out the other pages you mentioned. BetaDude (talk) 20:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month Congrats on becoming the user of the month! You deserved it. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 19:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Custom Slizer Wiki You comming? [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:01, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I just saw your message, answering my question. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:CSW Articles Thats ok. Biomech wiki is kind of in Limbo rght now, anyways. Oh, and are you still active on Custom BIONICLE Wiki? I just joined and I saw it was listed on your favorite wikis. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 01:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Thank you for the welcome. By the way, do not worry if I speak (or rather write) bad in English. It's because I'm Spanish XP. ¿How M.O.Cs have you got? Garmagic (talk) 07:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: We'll see if it solves my problem. Thanks for the advice. Garmagic (talk) 17:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Invite Ta-da! [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 18:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Congrats man! Congrats on becoming a rollback! BTW, I'm back!!!! Yep, more MOCS! I'm making one right now! RE:Great! Learning wikitext is simple. Just do two things: 1. Look at other pages on this wiki, and use the source code found there. 2. Google is your best friend. So is community central. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 04:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 19:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 how do you make badges, if you're alloud to. Psst Hey man, happy birthday! [[User:Bionic-Force Factory|'Everyone's' favorite B-FF!!!]] (talk) 03:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 18:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 On the ERBH wiki, I'm getting trolled on alot, what do I do about it. I've reported it twice and the admins just ragg on me. Re Yes, I've noticed. Perhaps one of us should talk to SS7 about it. DeltaStriker 00:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for edits on my post! I do appriciate you slimming down the trivia, but me and a few others are a tad bit edgy on the last edit. Surely it was reduced, but still, it is ironic because of Prazz. Not claiming it to be a copy, but it seems a little ironic to me. (Jon Stealth)